Assassin's Creed: Barking Mad!
by JessicaTaireMyst
Summary: 4 girls are coincidently put in the same orphanage after all of their parents and family died suddenly in common accidents and murders. Everything has its own daily routine until this time when Jessica meets her dead parents. What happens next? Time Travel? Having Eagle Vision? Read to find out! Review! Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed.
1. Chapter 1

Intro/s

{Vale of Tears by Jason Tai}

My name is Jessica Tholen. Just went into Year 9 and made some proper friends who are just like me. But just when I thought life was gonna get easier since my life had been kinda depressing, difficult and a bit sad, everything just goes down the drain ever since I started having these weird dreams.

I had thought that these were just random dreams but now I'm starting to think otherwise. Even my friends thought it was weird. And now I'm getting paranoid.

Great.

Interested yet? Well then I suppose I'd better start from the beginning.

My parents were murdered by an anonymous man along with the rest of my family when I was 8 when I was at a school excursion. The police never found the killer responsible for the deaths of every single member of my family. Instead, they dropped the case while I was taken in by St Mary's orphanage in Manchester, England where I met my friends. I was now 15 and no one had adopted me yet.

A part of me was grateful for it because I wouldn't leave my best friends while another part dreaded being far from a place I would call home. I didn't consider the orphanage a home at all.

Firstly, because I was mostly the one being picked on by older kids. They would always make jokes about me, not that it mattered anyway. And secondly, because the nuns were strict and weren't exactly the nicest people in the world. Well, for this place at least. But they were still helpful in teaching us Latin.

Now that the small introduction is over, let me take you back to what's happening.

It was the beginning of lunch time now. Thank God for that, I wasn't sure if I was gonna blow my own brains out during the lesson with Mr Thomas or not. Man, he was boring. He spoke so slow, that by the time he had finished two sentences, 10 minutes had already passed. Yeah... Probably exaggerating that bit though. But he also made the science class not in the least interesting or sound knowledgable.

I rushed out the door of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, ran to my room to drop off my books and grabbed my sandwich before rushing out again to meet up with my friends.

I ran around corners dodging teachers and students as I made my way to the courtyard with the gardens. I immediately recognised one of my friends making her way slowly to the area while reading a book. She had brown curly hair stuck in a thick low ponytail, thickish eyebrows and golden-brown eyes that seemed to glow every time you looked directly at her.

You could easily tell her from the others because of her quiet personality, but if you truly knew her well, then you'd know her to have a sense of humour and being open minded making her easily interested even if she didn't really know what you were talking about.

I always felt sorry for her since her parents died in a fire during the middle of the night because the fireplace wasn't fully extinguished. So yeah. But she still escaped with her life but not without a few burns though. Luckily, she got over it.

Her story always reminded me of that game which had a sad storyline about a girl called Alice Liddell whose parents also died in a fire caused by some monster of a person. If the Dollmaker, or Dr Bumby as he was known, could be called even a human.

"Hey Ella! Hurry up, do you wanna get the seats or not?" I shouted before running to her. Her head looked up from the book she was reading and smiled when she saw me.

"Alright I'm coming Jess!" She replied before closing her book and walking faster toward me.

"I'll go ahead and make sure the seats don't get taken so that we won't end up sitting on bird poo." I said as I turned back towards the seats.

I waited as Ella finally sat down before Jasmine turned up and plopped herself beside me while I nibbled on my sandwich. Jasmine was just like me, with a loud, crazy, smart and confident-enough-to-do-anything sort of personality. Last time we did a quiz on PlayBuzz, we both got the "Mad Hatter" on it called "Which character from Alice In Wonderland are You?". She had a round face with bright blue eyes and straightish dirty blond hair also in a ponytail. Her parents died in a car accident. Jasmine was at her Grandma's place when the car accident happened but the car exploded before the police could get any sort of evidence.

"Hey Jess, hey Ella." She said excitedly as usual. "How was your class?"

"Boring." Ella and I said in unison while we continued eating.

"Same." Jasmine replied. I always though it was funny how we never seem to talk about much when we were occupied doing something. In this case, eating. But somehow we always helped each other out when times were tough and we needed a boost in confidence.

We continued to eat in silence while thoughts lingered around us before a girl with brown eyes, long roundish sort of face and very short curly brown hair which had two plaits on either side came running towards us. Her parents mysteriously disappeared in the middle of the night. Since then, she had thought that her parents abandoned her.

"Hey guys, what've you got for the next two periods." She asked.

"Hi Chloe. Tech and English next." I answered.

"Ok, thanks. I lost my timetable so I'm gonna have to print out another one." Chloe replied. "You guys goin' to the library?"

"Yep, we always do Chloe." Ella said as Jasmine wolfed down her sandwich. A few more silent moments passed before Jasmine spoke again.

"Guys hurry up. I wanna get to the library earlier." She said.

"Alright alright Jazz. Hold your horses." I answered quickly before finishing my food as well.

"Ella, hurry up! You're so slow!" Chloe complained.

"Be patient Chloe! I can't eat any faster!" She replied. A few more seconds passed before Ella finally finished her sandwich. Thank God...

We started making out way to the library as soon as Ella finished eating before Jasmine and I decided to have a race and see which way was faster.

I teamed up with Jasmine while Chloe left with Ella. Jazz and I both agreed to take the way we usually go. But as soon as we started walking, we decided to cheat by running as we then realised we had taken the slow way there.

Minutes later, we arrived panting as we arrived at the same moment as our friends arrived.

"Hey! You cheated!" Chloe whined.

"No we didn't." Jazz responded.

"Oh really. Then why's Jess panting?" Chloe stated. Jazz just shrugged before asking Chloe where Ella was just in time to see Ella slowly climbing up the stairs.

"Oh my god, hurry up Ella! You're so slow! What're you, a snail? Hurry up!" Chloe exclaimed impatiently.

"Ok Chloe, just chill!" Ella snapped.

Half an hour passed in the library before the bell rung again meaning that lunchtime was over.

The next two class periods slowly went past before the daily routine of heading to dinner and so forth went by. Before I knew it, I was in my room ready to go to bed. The orphanage was different in its resources to the other ones. One of them is the fact that we have our own rooms where we have to share with three other kids. I got lucky with this so I only had to sleep with one student.

I drifted off to my dream world hidden deep within my thoughts. I was always grateful for this "Dream world" of mine because it always seemed to come in handy when I was stressed or tense or angry with something and it always seemed to calm me down when nothing else could. I was also grateful that none of the bullies decided to pick on me today. God knows I could use a break from them.

The peaceful moment of being safe in my own head disappeared as I slowly descended into darkness.

 _I then suddenly 'woke' up in a dark place lit up by red light and pipes running all through the ceiling and ground. Where am I? This all seems so... Real. I then heard some footsteps behind me that shot me out of my thoughts as I shot around to see a blurry outline of a figure clad in black walking towards me. I slowly backed away as he approached me with every step that seemed to threaten the very thread of my life._

 _The figure suddenly started walking faster and faster with each step towards me. I turned back around and sprinted into the darkness I knew was waiting for me. I ran and ran around corners that led me further into the dark and before I knew it, I had come to stop before the dead end of a tunnel._

 _I started panicking for my life as I backed away from the brick wall that seemed to glare at me with every hate that existed in the world. Footsteps behind me caught my hearing as I shot around to see the same figure coming closer._

 _"What do you want from me!?" I shouted as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. My fear rose even more when he didn't respond. Instead, he smiled..._

 _He approached me with faster steps that caused me to retreat further before my back met the coolness of the brick wall. I froze as his evil smirk grew even more with victory. I saw his right hand come back from behind him holding a knife coated with splatters of blood as he then rose his arm to strike. I tried to move but instead stood there paralysed with fear as a tear fell from my eye._

 _Time seemed to slow down as he moved to strike before he stabbed me in the blink of an eye._

I shot up from my dream in a gasp before registering my familiar surroundings coated in the ghostly moonlight shining through the clawing shadows of the trees that seemed to point at me accusingly through the window.

I knew that it was going to be hard going back to sleep at the moment so I just sat there on the top bunk bed recalling my dream.

A few more deadly silent moments passed before I opened my eyes again to find that something didn't seem quite right with the environment.

I looked around the room starting from the floor to the moon and the trees through the windows before slowly trailing my eyes across to the other side of the room to see that my roommate, Kacey, wasn't there. Instead I only saw her bed folded neatly as if a soul had never touched it.

I climbed down from my bunk bed and walked out of the room slowly. I looked down both sides of the hallway before closing the door behind me.

I creeped down the hallway for any signs of life before I heard very faint whispering around the corner. I peeked around to find no one there before the whispering got louder and louder.

I backed away further into the hallway I came from as ghostly figures started appearing around me. The whispering turned into shouting of accusations from the ghosts even though their mouths didn't even move an inch.

Yet, they just stood there, still as stone, as if waiting for the right time to attack.

But the shouting turned even louder into almost screaming which seemed continue for an eternity as my ears started to ring and my head started to throb heavily from the noise.

I felt the blood in my head throbbing as if my head were about to explode while I futilely covered my ears with my hands to block out the noise. I managed to catch some of the words that came straight for me as I tried to search for a way out.

 _Why? You could've saved them!_

 _You're weak! Selfish..._

 _Feeble minded brat! You never cared...!_

The accusations continued before a blinding light appeared and all seemed to stop suddenly.

"Jess?"

I heard a familiar voice calling out my name as I tried to wake from my nightmare. I then felt a pair of hands shake me slightly as I started to wake slowly.

Nbl ,mn my s

"Jess?" I heard it again. The voice belonged to Kacey. She shook me again, only with more force than before.

"Jessica!" I then felt her slap me across my face as I jolted up from my position only to head butt Kacey in the process. "Ow! Jeez, Jess! What was that for?"

I didn't acknowledge her pain as I looked around the room for any evidence that this was still a dream. Once I was satisfied, I looked back to Kacey who was staring at me questioningly.

"Oh... Um... So sorry about that Kacey, I just..." I started before trailing off.

"Never mind. Anyway you have to get up unless you wanna be late for class." She said. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah... Just a bad dream. Nothin' I can't handle." I shook it off mentally as I climbed out of bed to get ready.

The day went by quickly like any other day. And once again it was lunchtime like it always was.

I met up with my friends who were sitting at the gardens ahead of me. I picked up my speed and sat next to Jazz.

"Hi Jess." Jazz greeted me.

"Hi." I wanted to tell them about the dream I had but then I started thinking about whether they would laugh at me outright or call me ridiculous. I decided to go with the latter since I came to the fact that they had never doubted me or laughed at me. "I had a strange dream last night." I started. Their attention then immediately turned to me.

"Really? What about this time?" Ella asked curiously. I told them about the dream I had last night and about the figure stabbing me and the ghosts in the hallway. Once I was finished talking, I sat there waited for their response, still silently praying that they would not burst out laughing.

"Wow... That's sounds... Really... I don't know... Scary. Something doesn't feel right with this dream. I don't like it." Ella said slowly.

"Yeah, I don't like it either." Chloe replied.

"Maybe it's a warning or something." Jazz contemplated.

"Maybe... Anyway, it's just a dream. It's not like it could mean anything really." I said after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah... It's just a dream." Jazz said as she waved her hand at me to ignore it while she looked at her food.

The rest of the day went by as usual and I was in bed again like the other night.

"G'night Kacey." I said switching off my light

"G'night Jess." Kacey said as she also switched of her own light.

I fell into a deep sleep again and descended once again down into the dark.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So that's the first chapter done. Hopefully it's better than the other story which I had taken down. And these people mentioned in the story are REAL. Not the year 8 or being orphans type. But the real people mentioned are also best friends in real life. And Jessica is actually me! And her personality isn't gonna be the scaredy cat in the dream although I'm sure anyone would be as white as chalk if they ever had a dream like that. Also, the dream about waking up in a dark place with red light, tunnels and being chased by a person and running into a dead end is an actual dream I had 2 years ago. I was so scared that I never forgot it *Cringes at the memory*.**

 **One more thing, I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE! Reviews! Ya hear that? Re-vi-ews. Also one very last thing, can anyone guess the name of the game mentioned at the beginning of the chapter? Pretty sure it's obvious since I mentioned Mr Bumby aka the Dollmaker, Alice Liddell and the name of the soundtrack "Vale of Tears". Just write the answer in the review box and if you get the answer right then I'll send you emoji chocolate, cake, and cookies. Anything I can do to get a review!**


	2. Supernatural or Paranormal?

Supernatural or Paranormal?

{Solitude by Evanescence}

I woke up in a different place. This time it was just pitch black and darkness besides the stonewalls that started glowing with blue markings which made it the only thing that was able to make me feel a tiny bit safer for some unknown reason.

I slowly trailed my hand along the flowing blue markings on the stone wall as I cautiously tread further into the blackness.

I continued following the path of the blue marking that made its way across the wall as if demanding me to follow it. What intrigued me was that with every step I took, the spot I stood in seemed to make itself lighter than the rest of the walkway which enabled me to see where I was going. Sort of.

I traced it slowly as I continued around corners. The walkway soon came to an end before a set of wooden mahogany doors that stood there as if waiting to be opened. I slowly walked towards it curiously before stepping back quickly as the doors automatically opened slowly to release a blinding light from beyond to come shining through it, making the area lighter than it was a moment ago. I reached my hand slowly toward the light before stepping through.

Little did I know that I would be falling through the sky as birds flew around me. I came to a sudden stop to realise that I was still floating... But... In light.

I saw an outline of two people standing together before the scene focused even more. The scene before me caused my eyes to widen so much I thought they were gonna pop out. I froze at the sight. My parents? It couldn't be... They were dead.

"Mum? Dad?" That was the only thing I was able to say as I stared at them unable to believe what I was seeing. My mum smiled sadly at me. I tried moving to hug her but was paralysed by some force holding me back. "It can't be! You're dead! I saw your bodies... There was blood everywhere!" My voice started breaking heavily as I tried desperately not to let tears fall knowing that if I did, I wouldn't be able to keep myself together. My mum smiled sadly again but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"We love you so much. But a heavy burden has now been set on you. We can only hope that you be able to live your life to its fullest..." She started.

"What? What's going on? What do you mean?" I asked desperately to get answers.

"You must fulfil in a mission that is vital to us all. We weren't just murdered by a random criminal that got away with it." My dad said as my mum was now starting to tear up.

"What do you mean? How can I be talking to you still?" I asked as a tear fell.

"We don't know how communication was possible but there are things we have not told you about yet." My dad stated.

"What? What haven't you told me?!" I asked impatiently as their answers were getting me nowhere.

"Your father is an assassin, sweetie." She filled in for him. My eyes widened even more at the new information that I was struggling to find the right words and a response.

"W-what?"

"We only know that you must find a way out of the orphanage. Take your friends if necessary. We were best friends with your friends parents. Your friend's name is Ella yes? Her father was an assassin as well. Her parents didn't die in an accident, they were targeted as well. And Jasmine's as well. Her father who was at the wheel was shot in the head by a sniper who shot the fuel line of the car which triggered the explosion to hide the evidence. So was your friend, Chloe. Her parents were captured and interrogated for information. They refused to release any information about the Brotherhood therefore leading to their deaths." My dad explained very sombrely.

Again, I was dumbfounded and shocked numb at this new information of my best friends whom I had known since the day I had arrived at the orphanage. A few seconds of silence passed before I fired off another question.

"What exactly is the Brotherhood?"

"It's an Assassin group your father was part of. Along with the fathers of your friends. We Assassins have been at war with them ever since the Crusades. The Templars have a desire to control the world and its people through their so-called version of "peace". But they have yet to find an ancient artefact even more powerful than anything ever known in this world." She paused a bit for me to digest this before continuing, "This ancient artefact is called the Piece of Eden or in this case the Ankh of Eden, like the Ancient Egypt history and mythology, it was known to be capable of healing the sick, and resurrecting the dead."

"I-I... I have no idea how to respond to all of this! How am I supposed to do this?" I asked incredulously. How could they ask a kid like me, let alone being 15 and all, to "fulfil" such task?

"We will give you a head start on this. You must take your friends and leave as soon as possible. We have information that Abstergo have been working on a project which is a device capable of sending anyone back in time. Once you find it, you must keep it with you at all times. Do not tell anyone about it, no matter what. Remember this, one of Abstergo's facilities are located in Cambridge, England, so it would be easier to get there. You must hurry though, otherwise Abstergo will find you. We love you so much, Jessica. Always remember this. Stay safe, and even in the darkest of times, we will always be there beside you." My mum said with a lot of struggle to keep her voice intact.

Tears then started flowing freely down from my eyes as I saw my parents slowly fading. I tried desperately to move but the invisible force was still holding me back.

"Mum! Wait! Please!" I screamed as I tried to reach for them. "Dad! Please, it's not fair! I love you..."

I suddenly jolted awake from my dream to meet the moonlight shining through the window again. Normally this time.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice a teardrop run down my cheek. I sighed before going back to sleep. I was going to have to tell my friends at lunch later.

I woke again this time to the sunlight shining through. I sighed again as I got ready for class. Time went by as I started stressing to tell my friends what happened.

Lunchtime was finally here and I rushed to my room to drop off my books. I met up with my friends to see them eating quietly once again. I sprinted towards them.

"Guys! There's something I have to tell you urgently. I had another dream, this time it was different." I said in between pants.

"What was it this time?" Ella asked.

"I'll explain. We can't talk in the open. C'mon we'll go to my room." We made our way to my room as quickly as possible.

Once we were settled, I explained everything as much as I could to them. The dream, my parents, Abstergo, the Brotherhood, Templars, the Ankh of Eden and the secrets of our parents' profession.

I was then finished with talking and now waiting for a sort of response but they all seemed to be as dumbfounded and shocked as I was at first.

"W-wait. Are you s-sure?" Ella asked slowly as she stuttered a bit.

"Yes, they also told me that we have to leave as soon as possible. I guess that means tonight." I said confidently.

"But this seems a lot like some sort of fairytale, Jess. I'm sorry but this seems way too far-fetched." Chloe stated.

"I know. I know... But what if?" I reasoned.

"Jess, we're talking 'what-ifs' here. 'What if' this is all some kind of misunderstanding? Some kind of sick joke?" Chloe asked again.

"I don't know! But then why would I dream of my dead parents then? And how would I be able to think of some fantastical theory of our parents being assassins and the war with the Templars? And the Ankh of Eden?" I stated a little more harshly than I planned to but to my surprise Chloe stopped and seemed to think about a little before giving in.

"O...k, I suppose it makes sense... I guess... I just still can't believe that my parents were assassins..."

"I don't think any of us can believe it..." Jasmine said slowly.

"Ok, so what is this 'device' we have to find?" Ella asked.

"It's advanced technology that Abstergo designed. And since apparently it has the power to send someone back in time, something tells me that it's gonna be in the form of a clock watch..." I replied thoughtfully.

"Typical." Chloe scoffed as she shook her head slightly.

"Right, so did your parents mention where it was located?" Jasmine asked this time.

"Yeah, they said it was located in one of the facilities located in... Ah... Cambridge, England. So it's close." I said simply.

"Define 'close'. Oh sure. We'll just stroll out of the orphanage at midnight, just step onto the train and we're there before we know it. And then just strolling into the building and take the thing." Chloe stated sarcastically.

"Well at least we're in England Chloe. Right where we are! In England!" Ella defended.

"Why thank you Ella. See? She's the only one who's got sense and reason!" I said throwing arms up and shaking my head slightly. I then turned back to Ella who was back to reading her book called "Urban Mythic" by 'too-many-authors-to-name'. I glared daggers at her from behind the book as I started to explain my plan.

"Alright so we have to find a way out of the orphanage without getting noticed. We'll meet back here outside of this room. I cannot guarantee there'll not be some climbing involved so just in case, does anyone here know how to climb and is not afraid of heights?" I looked at my three friends in a questioning manner before settling on Ella to see if she was really ok with the agreement. So far, no one was afraid of heights and knew how to climb.

"Ok, I looked in the library and I found something that just happened to interest me in the library last week. Here it talks a bit about the Assassins. Apparently we're supposed to have this 'Eagle vision' it says since we are of Assassin bloodline."

"Whoa!" Jazz exclaimed oh-so enthusiastically.

"That actually sounds cool! What does it do?" Asked Ella who was finally paying attention to the information being given.

"It says that Eagle Vision can be used to pick out different people, so for example, enemies would show up as red in while using the vision, allies would show up as blue, targets as gold, sources of info and hiding spots as white and civilians as just plain." I explained.

"That's... Neat. And organised." Chloe said. "But how are we supposed to use it?"

"It doesn't actually say... It just says to concentrate on using the 'talent'. It also says that the Eagle Vision advances over time."

"Fat lot of good that is." Chloe grumbled.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to find out for ourselves." I sighed simply as I closed the book. "But we should probably take the book in case we'll ever need it."

"Yeah, you're right. Don't think I wanna get caught out not knowing how to use a certain 'talent' when I already have it. That would be risky and embarrassing..." Jazz stated. I chuckled at the last part of the sentence. A few moments went by in silence before Chloe spoke up this time.

"Guys, I can't tell whether this is supernatural, paranormal or sci-fi."

"I hope it sci-fi! Maybe we'd meet Han Solo! Or Leia! Or Padme!" Jasmine said excitedly in hope of meeting her favourite characters from the Star Wars universe. She was always a whiz at Star Wars. She'd even have the style guide and the novels. Not to mention she has seen every single episode of the series.

"Now that is far-fetched." I stated.

"So we meet up back here at midnight then." Ella asked for confirmation.

"Yep. Then we make our way out from there." I confirmed. At that second, the bell rung.

"Alright, well... I'll see you guys later then." I said as a statement more than a question.

They all nodded in response.

"But what about our stuff? Surely when we run into some enemies we have to protect ourselves with something. And we don't even have telekinesis or telepathy or even lightsabers! We don't even have Jedi powers!" Jasmine whined.

"Right. Good point. So... Here, all of you grab the biggest backpack you can find. You take 2 sets of weather adaptable clothes, food, water, a kitchen knife if you can, a hoodie, scarf, phone, beanie, camera, or iPad even. Only the necessities." I said.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison and saluted in synch before disappearing out the door.

The last two periods went by rather fast but I couldn't care less. I was finally going to get out of this place. I rushed back to the room.

I got ready for bed, said my goodnights to Kacey and decided to nap for half an hour to make sure she was fully asleep before waking up and grabbing all the things I had mentioned to take. I pulled out the kitchen knife which I had stolen from the kitchen the other day (which was last week) and wrapped it in fabric to avoid it cutting something before stuffing it into a compartment of the bag.

I changed my clothes into my hooded black leather jacket, navy blue shirt, black jeans, and black leather boots with buckles covering the entire area of the calves (Like the ones Alice Liddell wore in Alice: Madness Returns).

I then tied my hair into a high ponytail before using another rubber-band to plait my ponytail. I sat on my bed going through my thoughts as I waited. And waited. For the right moment to go. One thing was on my mind though. Chloe's question began to echo in my head. I can't tell whether this is supernatural or paranormal or sci-fi.

I was starting to ask the same thing in my head. And I've only narrowed it down to supernatural and paranormal. Supernatural about the Eagle Vision in my opinion. Paranormal about communicating with my dead parents.

 **Author's Note**

 **Please review everyone! Even if it pains you to!**

 **The Only Vector: Thank you again for reading the updates and for enjoying it. Thanks again for letting me know about the typo :) here have a lollipop XD it seems you're still the only one to write a review. Nevertheless, thank you heaps!**


	3. Breaking Out

Breaking Out

{What You Want or Never Go Back by Evanescence} Favourite songs! :)

I glanced at my watch after an hour went slowly crawled passed. _10:30. Everyone should be asleep by now_. At least almost everyone. I took one last glanced at the sleeping form of Kacey. _Goodbye Kay. Wish me luck to return back with my life in the impossible mission._ I then started humming the 'Mission Impossible' theme in my head as I made sure that I had everything I needed in my backpack.

I swung my backpack onto my back and strapped it across my chest with a quiet click before opening the door and stepping out as I looked up and down the hallway. Once I was sure that nothing dressed in black and white robes, or looks ghostly, was about to pounce on me and start pointing fingers at me, I slowly closed the door behind me as quietly as I could.

I waited silently leaning against the wall across from my room before I heard silent footsteps. I stepped back slowly into the shadows of the area behind me as the footsteps kept coming closer. A moment later, I saw the outlines of three figures peeking around the corner whom I immediately recognised to be my friends.

"Ok. Let's go. We have to stay close, I'm pretty sure there are some teachers still up." I whispered as quietly as I could. I peeked around the corner and glanced around the open area for any signs of life. It was pretty dark so I wasn't able to see properly. And in this situation, one foot wrong could cost us dearly.

I concentrated hard on my thoughts and before I knew it, my vision had turned to a black and white sort of sight. I looked around, and glanced to my friends.

My curiosity was piqued when my friends were glowing a bright blue. My eyebrow was now raised very high that it almost touched my hairline. I glanced back to the front before a flash of slightly tinted red caught my eye at the top of the staircase. The red tinted figure then disappeared around the corner.

I let go of my concentration causing my vision to revert back to normal before looking back at the others.

"I was right, there are some people still up." I whispered.

"W-what? How did you know exactly? In case you didn't notice, it's pitch black and we can't see nothin' unless you've got secret night vision eyes." Chloe stated. She was wearing a black denim jacket with a hood, grey t-shirt, faded black jeans and combat boots.

"I used Eagle Vision." I replied. I saw Chloe's face knot into slight incredibility at the corner of my eye. "It's not as cool as Kurtis's far-see ability in Tomb Raider: Angel of Darkness though." I said before seeing Chloe roll her eyes.

I was an extreme fan of the Classic Tomb Raider series especially of Angel of Darkness. Kurtis Trent was a playable character in the game and is my second favourite character besides the Classic Lara Croft. I had mentioned this many times to my friends that they had started to get annoyed by it.

"It's not as cool as the Force." Jasmine corrected as quietly as she could without getting us caught. This time I could see Ella shake her head slightly out the corner of my eye as Chloe rolled her eyes again.

I stepped out into the open keeping to the shadows and motioned for them to follow.

I sneaked up the staircase and pressed myself to the shadows of the walls and raised my hand to stop.

And as if on cue, a nun holding a candle treaded past us. My eyes followed the nun as she disappeared again around the corner, I raised my hand and motioned them to follow.

I sneaked up beside the doorway and peeked around the corner to see Sister Bonita staring out the window lighting a cigarette.

My eyebrow raised a little as I watched her actions before kneeling down behind the cupboard just beside the doorway inside.

I then quickly but quietly made my way towards the other side of the room behind the side of the bed.

I peeked my head up a bit to see Sister Bonita still staring out the window. I motioned for Chloe to follow, then Jasmine, before Ella was next. They all made it safely to the other side of the room.

Chloe then looked at me with an expression that meant 'what now?' Instead, I raised my left hand and tapped softly on the watch which meant, 'now we wait'.

I glanced up just in time to see Sister Bonita facing my direction while leaning against the window sill. My eyes widened and immediately ducked my head down again. If I was lucky, by the time Sister Bonita thought she saw something, it would've already been gone. _If_ I was lucky...

Chloe looked at me in a questioning manner but I only responded with an index finger to my lips. I was probably shit-outta-luck when I heard another set of footsteps slowly coming closer toward the room.

"Sister Bonita?" I heard Father Dunstan say somewhere beyond the wall of the room.

"Oh, darn..." Sister Bonita silently cursed as she quickly put out her cigarette.

"Ah, Sister Bonita. I've forgotten my keys again. Can you open the gate for me?" I heard him ask.

"Coming Father." She said before walking off. I stood up slowly glancing at the doorway as the footsteps faded away. We waited for a few more seconds to be sure that no one would come barging into the room at the worst time during our escape. Or break out, as Chloe would call it.

"C'mon. We can climb out through the window." I whispered as I strode over to the open window.

"Sooo... Do we _have_ climb out?" Jazz stated more than questioned. I nodded in reply.

I climbed outside the window before motioning for them to follow. I climbed to the middle of the building before climbing to the left and onto the lower rooftop with ease.

I waited for the others behind me before continuing forwards to the other side of the roof. I spotted a ladder to the far left and pointed to it.

"We should be able to make that jump. C'mon." I said. I heard Ella sigh in frustration.

"Hey, she did say that she couldn't guarantee that there won't be any climbing involved." Jasmine reasoned as I jumped to the other side. I managed to grab the ladder easily and start making my way up. "Did that even make sense? I'm not sure." She asked herself.

I heard Chloe jump to the ladder with Jasmine and Ella following. We climbed up onto the top and jumped down onto a terrace.

"Hey gimme a boost. I'm pretty sure I'll make that." Ella pointed to the flat surface just above a locked door.

"I'll do it." Offered Jazz. They strode over to the door. Jasmine bent her legs for support and clasped her hands together for Ella to step on. Jasmine threw Ella up onto the top of the brick wall which Ella managed to get on top of easily. I was the last one to get up so I had to jump in order to grab Chloe and Jasmine's hands.

We made our way across the rooftops before coming before a locked door on another terrace.

"Damn it. It's locked." I cursed my luck as I twisted the door knob which refused to move before mildly slamming my shoulder against it which also did nothing but give a mild ache in my shoulder. As can be expected.

"We're gonna have to take the high road then. Lucky for us, there's rope here. With a grappling hook..." Ella said.

"Give it here. I have an idea." I said glancing up one very tall towering roof which had a rail tied with rope. I twirled the rope for distance and threw it up. It fortunately managed to catch it. "Okay then. Up we go."

I started climbing the wall with ease.

"Have you done this before?" Asked Ella.

"Ah... Once or twice? Can't be sure." I replied over my shoulder.

I made my way to the top with ease as the others followed. I collected the rope quickly and moved on with the others.

We slid down angled roofs before coming to a rooftop that looked a bit like a catwalk. I glanced at the other side we had to get to which was a long distance jump. It's was gonna be pretty difficult but it was possible.

"Ok... No guts, no glory!" I shouted as I took off at breakneck speed and jumped to the other side. My hand barely managed to catch the edge to stop myself from falling before pulling myself up onto the roof.

Ella started to follow suit but stopped just before the edge. She glanced down at the fatal distance between the roof and the solid ground below before looking at me questioningly with a look that said, 'you honestly expect _me_ to do _that_?'

"C'mon, just don't think about it."

"Easy for you to say. You've probably done this a thousand times before!" Ella exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Look, I'll catch you alright? Just... C'mon." I urged her.

She hesitated before taking a few steps back and running towards the edge. She jumped off the building to the other side but was about to plummet to her death before I luckily managed to catch her just as her hand slipped off the edge.

"See? Told ya." I said but only received a blank look with her eyes narrowed again as the others jumped over with _some_ ease. We climbed up the brick wall leading to a clock tower and skimmed around the corners.

"This is pretty cool." Jasmine stated.

"Yeah, it is." I said absentmindedly.

We made our way through a bit of scaffold before climbing onto the roof of the church.

"Okay. It's straight down the middle. Nice and easy." Chloe said shortly before Ella nearly lost her footing on a loose tile.

I made my way towards the Christian cross and swung on it to the other side. I glanced behind to see Chloe swinging.

"Oops. Was that a sin? I think that's a sin." I joked. As the others jumped down. "Hey look at you guys go. You'll be master climbers at the end of this."

"Depends on your definition of 'end'. Right now, 'end' in my definition means death by plummeting down and becoming splattered watermelon." Ella snapped back as we stood at the right hand side of the rooftop which had an open area of the brick wall which stopped just to the left of us, allowing us to have a clear aim of the grapple. I then swung the rope towards a plank of wood at the top of the building beside them.

"Ready Ella?" I asked offering the rope to her.

"Yeah..."

A few minutes later, we were climbing another roof. Or tower sort.

"Have you ever climbed this roof before Jess?" Chloe asked.

"This particular roof? Well... No." I replied simply.

"But you do know where you're going right?" Jasmine asked this time.

"Eh... More or less." I answered.

"That's reassuring..." Jasmine said. "Really reassuring."

We made our way again around the side of the tower.

"Okay, wait here. And watch this." I said.

"Jess, this isn't the time to show off." Chloe stated.

"I'm not. Besides, this is only way to get down without being noticed."

I climbed to the large plank of wood sticking out over the slanted roof. I dropped down a fair distance and slid towards the edge of the roof before jumping to the opposite building.

"Whoa Jess!" Jazz said in shock. I smirked a little in return.

"C'mon. Just don't think about it!" I called out. Moment later, it was Ella's turn to go. She dropped down and slid toward the edge before jumping. Moments later, Ella was in midair reaching her hands out to me for dear life.

"Aaaagghhh!"

"Ella!" I shouted as I dived towards the edge to grab her hand when she had missed her chance to hold onto the ledge. "C'mon." Ella took a few moments to calm down her fear of falling and to brush any dirt off.

"Phew. That was close." Jasmine said.

We continued around the corner of the rooftop to find an opening for us to swing across the road.

I pulled out the rope and was about to swing it before I hesitated. I then handed it to Ella instead. "You wanna have a go? We'll follow your lead."

"Really? What if I lose the rope?" She asked uncertainly.

"You won't. And if you did, then I'll be very pissed off." I said with the most serious look I could muster on my face. Ella's face then showed a look of fear and worry before I continued. "Nah, I'm just jokin'. C'mon Ella, you can do this."

She swung the rope towards the headlight which thankfully held. She then swung across the road and jumped to the fire escape safely. We had managed to make this far without any problems. I made a mental note to remind myself to throw them all a party once this crap was sorted, finished and way, way, _way_ out of sight. We all swung across the road safely and made our way down the ladder.

"And just like that." I said glancing at the gate to the orphanage.

"That's was fun! We should do it again." Chloe said.

"Yeah. We should probably get going though. So where to next?" Jasmine asked.

"Now, we make our way to the cargo train terminal. Find one heading towards Cambridge." I replied.

"Right. Just where is the train terminal?" Jasmine asked.

"Should be... Just ahead. C'mon, the faster we go, the sooner we sort out all this crap." I answered.

15 minutes later we were in the train terminal looking at the time schedule.

"Okay, so number 47 is heading to Cambridge and it leaves in... Holy _shit_! _Five_ _minutes_!?" We glanced at each other before running into the tangled maze of trains boarding, arriving and leaving. A few seconds went by and I was starting to worry that maybe it left early. This was now starting to remind me of 'Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol'.

I glanced around desperately for that one train. _47, 47, 47, 47, 47... Aha!_

"I found it!" I shouted to the others and looked in the same direction of the train moving.

We ran like mad to catch up to it. Finding it was easy, but getting on it was hard. Every time I jumped on to open the carriage, I was nearly hit to death by a pole. I tried a few more times before Jasmine decided to have her turn to try climbing up before somehow managing to get it open and get us all safely inside.

We then settled down from all the excitement before glancing at each other as if expecting an answer. When we realised none of us had anything to say, we just burst our laughing like a flock of kookaburras.

The outburst soon settled to chuckling as we had already exhausted ourselves with climbing.

"That... Was... Fun. Like the funnest time, ever, in my entire life." Ella said.

"Yeah it was. I so wanna do it again." Jasmine agreed.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure we'll have to do it again when in Cambridge. Oh, oh. Did you see Sister Bonita? Smoking!? Ah man, imagine if Father Dunstan found out!" I said incredulously.

"I know! That's... Wow. A Sister smoking a cig. In an orphanage. And cursing a bit. That's new." Chloe remarked.

"Story of my life." I said.

"Story of the _year_." Ella corrected.

"Alright. Story of my life and the year." Jasmine cut in. A few silent moments went past as always before Jasmine broke the silence. As usual. "I wonder if that's gonna be the new trend for sisters... Maybe not?" She corrected quickly when she saw us glare and slightly shake our heads humorously at her.

"Oh yeah sure. There'll be a big poster of the sisters sitting in a coffee lounge reading magazines, drinking coffee and smoking death sticks." Chloe said sarcastically before adding more, "Sounds legit. Enough... I guess."

A few minutes went by as we thought about the events that had just happened regarding the Apple of Eden and Abstergo along with what other doo-dah they learnt about and heard.

"So how long until we get to Cambridge do you think Jess?" Chloe asked. I looked at my wristwatch as I calculated the distance and time.

"Well it's 11:30 right now... So we should probably be able to get there by 2:30 am thereabouts. That should leave us time to still break into Abstergo." I said.

"Alright then. Should probably get some sleep." Chloe said.

"Wait! But then who's gonna look out for... You know... Intruders?" Ella asked.

"She's right. We'll take turns every 45 minutes. I'll look out first, then I'll wake you Chloe. Alright?" I said. Everyone glanced at each other before nodding. "Alright."

So for the first 45 minutes, I was in the role play of being 'guard'. I looked out the small window into the night as dots of golden light flashed across the city buildings and townhouses along with the gentle dripping of rain on the window which made it look like diamonds slowly falling across it.

The 45 minutes had passed rather quickly luckily since my eyes were struggling to stay open. Unlucky for Chloe though. I shook Chloe's shoulder slightly which was enough for her to stir.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled before yawning.

"It's your shift." I whispered quietly.

"Ok." She whispered before opening her eyes fully to her surroundings.

I then strode over to my spot where I then supported my head using my elbow as a pillow.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So there's the third chapter up and going. And I hope everyone will enjoy the story. Please review people! You don't know how much it means to me!**


	4. Sorry guys!

Hey guys,

I'm so incredibly sorry that I haven't been updating recently. So sorry for the wait only for this to be a notice. I have moved over to Wattpad which I am significantly more active in and just so you can find me, my name is Dreamwalker6872. To all of you who think that I am dead, I'm not. But I am very sorry for the wait.

Feel free to PM me on Wattpad :) just let me know who you are.


End file.
